Living Proof
by ValeskaQuinzel
Summary: AU. El Doctor y Mulder, en el mismo universo, y quizá en el mismo sitio. ¿Acaba Mulder de ganar la lotería, o el Doctor de encontrarse en la peor situcaión de su vida?
1. What If You Believed

Estaba oscuro, y el aire tenía una concentración de toxinas que lo hacían oler como un calcetín sudado. El aire también era caliente y húmedo, lo que no ayudaba a respirar en silencio, el cual trataba de mantener entre zumbido y zumbido del destornillador.

Pero no podía quejarse. Había logrado escapar de la lucha principal entre los Axons y los Daleks, y tenía una mínima posibilidad de lograr su propósito desde aquel sitio oscuro, estrecho y maloliente. Y húmedo. Se frotó un par de gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente, con cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los cables secundarios que iluminaba aquella pálida luz anaranjada y que por el inconfundible zumbido, le darían una descarga que podría dejarle el cerebro cocinado. Se arrastró de vuelta entre placas de datos parpadeantes y más cables, saliendo de aquel agujero con un gruñido de victoria.

Su TARDIS estaba a sólo unos pasillos más allá, pero aún así se sintió reconfortado al verla aparecer detrás de la esquina. Azul y brillante. Contrastando con las luces naranjas y las manchas de humedad alrededor, le extrañaba que ningún Dalek o Axon la hubiera descubierto todavía- Tendría que haberte hecho invisible... -le comentó a nadie en particular mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su abrigo marrón hasta dar con la pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello con un cordón de zapatilla usado.

Su trabajo estaba hecho. Había logrado localizar a los Axons a través del sistema informático dalek (bastante rudimentario) y devolverlos a su propio universo con un par de clicks y bastante sudor. Su TARDIS estaría baja de escudos dado el nivel de energía que había conllevado cerrar el portal, pero sólo tenía que mantenerla en el vortex un tiempo y no sucedería nada. Ahora podía retirarse a tomar una taza de té durante unos minutos y quizá dormir. Quizá. Suspiró, pensando en su cama, y abrió la puerta, deseando casi dejarse caer dentro y quedarse allí tumbado, después de aquellos momentos de tensión de arrastrarse y jadear.

\- ¡DOC-TOR!

Se volvió, envarado, justo a tiempo de esquivar un rayo verde que le pasó rozando el pelo, y se agachó frente a la TARDIS levantando los brazos- ¡Parlamento! ¡Esperad! ¡No disparéis! -pero no había más que un Dalek tras él. Debía de haberle seguido por detrás, pero ¿porqué no había disparado antes? Probablemente sólo ahora había reconocido la TARDIS.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, apretando los dientes mientras dos rayos más pasaban a su lado, deteniéndose a centímetros de su cara gracias a lo que quedaba de los escudos de la TARDIS. El tercer rayo fue demasiado. Se oyó un chasquido y la TARDIS ululó. Los escudos habían caído y un tercer rayo dió en la madera azul a pocos centímetros de su pierna, quemando, y el doctor se apartó de la fuente de calor.

\- ¡EL DOCTOR SERÁ PROCESADO! ¡LA AMENAZA AXON HA SIDO DERROTADA! ¡EL DOCTOR SERÁ PROCESADO! -las luces de su parte de arriba de su armadura brillaron, aquello era obviamente una transmisión al resto de la flota Dalek. No era la primera vez que querían algo de él, pero si obtenían aunque fuera una sola de sus células sería la catástrofe. Eso fue lo que le empujó a hablar, a pesar de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él. El Dalek se acercaba más y más a él y a su TARDIS, con su cañón láser aún apuntado a él, listo para disparar. Y su destornillador seguía en su bolsillo, maldita sea.

\- Yo he devuelto a los Axons a su plano. -se incorporó lentamente con las manos en alto al ver que el Dalek no disparaba aún, dubitativo. El Dalek, a su vez, dejó de transmitir señales de radio- Un pequeño universo de bolsillo, eso es todo lo que me llevó. Las paredes entre universos estarán débiles aún durante un tiempo, pero con toda esta chatarra... -señaló con un brazo a su alrededor, la nave no estaba en muy buen aspecto. Probablemente era lo que quedaba de una pequeña flota estelar, y estaban en una esquina del universo, no eran peligro alguno para nadie, excepto para él ahora mismo- ...no conseguiríais abrir un agujero en el universo, así que da lo mismo.

El suelo comenzaba a vibrar, señal de que más Daleks se acercaban, resonando con sus ruedas y caparazones de metal dorado. Tenía que darse prisa. Intentó moverse aunque fuese un poco hacia la puerta de su TARDIS, pero el cañón láser no dejaba de apuntar directo a su pecho. No tendría ni una oportunidad.

\- He asegurado los controles del final del pasillo. -balbuceó, nervioso, secándose más sudor con la manga de la frente. Señaló detrás del Dalek a una pequeña caja a unos veinte metros de distancia. Pero el Dalek no se movió, ni habló- Va a explotar en treinta segundos a menos que alguien la destruya primero. Volaremos todos por los aires.

Y esta vez sí, antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar apenas, el Dalek se giró sobre sus ruedas rápidamente, apuntando sin dudar a la pequeña caja que en realidad no era más que un dispositivo de luces (probablemente) y haciéndolo saltar por los aires con un estallido láser y una nube de humo. Le dió tiempo a tirarse dentro de la TARDIS y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos mientras el Dalek se giraba para encararle de nuevo, alarmado por el movimiento- ¡EX-TER-MI-NAR! -ése era su primer instinto, desde luego, pero tampoco lo necesitaban vivo. Los disparos volaron por encima de él, y la TARDIS cerró las puertas, desvaneciéndose de aquel lugar antes de que el cañón láser pudiera enfocarse con precisión en el Doctor.

Sacudidas violentas precedieron aquel viaje, y el Doctor se agarró como pudo a la baranda de metal para levantarse. LA TARDIS se movía por el Vortex descontrolada, chocando contra quién sabía qué. Casi se cayó al suelo durante algunas vueltas de campana, pero consiguió alcanzar la consola.

Los disparos Daleks la habían alcanzado. Cables fundidos que chisporroteaban y se fundían, palancas y teclados que ya no existían. En al menos tres lugares estaba herida. La TARDIS ya no controlaba su propio vuelo. El Doctor se agarró a la consola, desesperado, pero una de las vueltas terminó por arrancarle de su agarre y se precipitó hacia el techo, que ahora estaba abajo. El impacto contra la estructura coralina en su espalda le dejó sin aire, pero inmediatamente la gravedad cambió y se vió arrastrado hacia un lado sin posibilidad de agarrarse a nada. La TARDIS siguió girando y él se siguió golpeando sin control, hasta que finalmente una sacudida contra las propias puertas provocó que se abrieran y cayó fuera de la TARDIS a un suelo blanco de baldosas que por fortuna estaba demasiado cerca. Se golpeó la cabeza contra él, lo que le dejó desorientado, y cerró los ojos esperando a que la TARDIS le cayese encima.

Segundos después los entreabrió, semiinconsciente y sin ninguna voluntad para moverse de aquel suelo, descubriendo a la TARDIS a su lado, a centímetros de su cara, caída de lado y echando humo por las puertas entreabiertas; pero no aplastándole bajo el peso de un millón de habitaciones. Maravillado, intentó levantarse para examinarla, pero el dolor de todas las contusiones que se había hecho le convencieron de lo contrario. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, derrotado, con la cara vuelta hacia su nave.


	2. I Want to Believe

No estaba siendo una semana fácil para el agente federal fox mulder, siempre había creído en la posibilidad de que los extraterrestres estaban ahí fuera pero, esa semana había visto cosas que parecían que querían gastar una broma pesada. Todos los casos fueron fracasos algunos eran más importantes que otros, sin embargo, el caso que era más importante para el FBI, había conseguido que fuese importante para el FBI y era lo extraño por que era un expediente. Lo había fracasado por que, trato ser un expediente broma, sus compañeros se la colaron a él y a Scully sin que se dieran cuenta. Nunca se había nunca se había sentido así en sus últimos años en los que había trabajado en el FBI, el hombre estaba cruzando el gran pasillo lleno de mesas que tenía que llegar hasta su despacho, todos sus compañeros lo miraban con una mirada extraña, el pasaba de esas miradas era lo que tenía que hacer, bajando al sótano, donde estaban los casos olvidados o como el mejor los llamaba...Los expediente x.

Cuando bajo al sótano o más bien a su despacho saco la llave para abrir la puerta del despacho pero, sin esperarlo, se encontró con la puerta abierta, no había caído que su compañera podía haber entrado al despacho como debería de ser lógico, aunque, él no pensó en eso, saco la pistola dando un portazo enorme entrando en su despacho y apuntando con la pistola. Él sabía que esa persona no era Scully, era otra a él le parecía más un agente federal, aun así, no se fiaba seguía apuntándolo con la pistola, menos mal que no se había percatado de la cabina telefónica que ocupaba mitad de su despacho, ya que esta se había vuelto invisible gracias a su apariencia. Mulder, no pensaba soltar la pistola hasta que le dijese quien era o al menos le dijera que era, el comenzó a preguntarle casi a gritos:

-¿¡QUIEN COJONES ERES!?.-Había que entender que no había tenido una semana facil, tampoco había dormido mucho, estaba con falta de sueño enorme, así que igual podía disparare donde no debía. El hombre trato de calmarse apoyando las manos en la pared pidiendo disculpas al posible agente federal.- Discúlpeme...pero ha estas alturas no puedo andarme con tonterías ¿quien es usted señor? -Comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa para encontrar algún papel pero, algo lo detuvo, no sabía el que pero no podía acercarse a la mesa, estaba tan preocupado y nervioso que no solía tener el control de si mismo, así apuntándole de nuevo con la pistola al doctor.


	3. I Don't Want To Believe

Y para colmo de males un hombre entró al cuarto casi derribando la puerta de una patada, portando un arma. La TARDIS desapareció visualmente y él se quedó apoyando la mano en una pared de madera azul transparente que ya no existía a los ojos humanos. Suspiró e intentó poner las manos en alto desde aquella posición, pero el dolor persistía en las costillas. Decidió desistir por el momento.

Examinó la habitación en la que se hallaba, curioso. No temía que le disparase el hombre, porque la TARDIS estaba entre ellos dos, aunque él no lo supiese. Y bueno, era humano.

La estancia era pequeña, sin ventanas, con un ligero olor a moho y a polvo; y atiborrada de papeles, carpetas y fotografías antiguas. De acuerdo, aquello eran los... ¿años ochenta? Quizá parte de aquel desastre era culpa suya, habiendo aterrizado la TARDIS tan bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos para echarle un vistazo a los pósteres que empapelaban la habitación. "I WANT TO BELIEVE" parecía chillar el más grande de ellos, y el Doctor se reprendió mentalmente. Claro. Un friki de los aliens. Porque el día no podía traer más malas noticias.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre no parecía un friki granudo seguidor de las películas de Star Trek. Llevaba traje y aquello no parecía el desván de la casa de alguna madre suburbana, sino una oficina bastante seria, aunque en unas condiciones deplorables. Sentía disgusto ante el arma de aquel hombre, pero se esforzó en no reflejarlo en la cara- Soy el Doctor... ¿es esto UNIT? -murmuró, resignado a quedarse tumbado en el mismo sitio durante un largo rato.

Por la cara que puso el hombre de desconcierto al chocarse con su invisible TARDIS, aquello no era UNIT, y no iban a reconocerle sólo por su cara en esta regeneración. El hombre había vuelto a apuntarle con la pistola, posiblemente decidido a dispararle, y se había acercado lo bastante como para que la TARDIS no le sirviera de cobertura. Levantó las manos con una mueca, poniéndolas donde pudiera verlas- Estoy desarmado, mire... Deje de apuntarme con esa pistola y ayúdeme, estoy herido. -estaba claro por la posición de aquel hombre al agarrar el arma que estaba en alguna clase de organización militar donde hacía falta entrenamiento con armas. Quizá el ejército. "Oh, no, colarme en el Pentágono por accidente otra vez no." Pero aquello no parecía el Pentágono. ¿La CIA? ¿La casa blanca? ¿Algún comando en Irak? Rezó para que no fuera alguna de esas organizaciones que querían hacer experimentos con él. Con un poco de suerte alguna embajada susceptible.

Pero cuando el hombre se giró hacia él, intentando esquivar la TARDIS de alguna manera para llegar hasta él, la solapa de su traje se deslizó y una identificación con las letras FBI cayó fuera de la camisa, balanceándose colgando de la tela. No podía leer el resto de la identificación, pero fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por su espalda. FBI. Esos no eran la clase de organización que experimenta con aliens, eran la clase de organización que te secuestraba y experimentaba con lo que fuese durante años antes de decidir que era una amenaza para la seguridad nacional y ejecutarlo sin hacer preguntas.


End file.
